


By the Barrow

by Aerthin Nightwoods (depenazure)



Series: Skyrim Nights [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depenazure/pseuds/Aerthin%20Nightwoods
Summary: Join Aerthin Nightwoods as he journey to Riverwood and see the looming barrow in the distance.
Series: Skyrim Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	By the Barrow

I almost regret this tiresome journey a day after I started. What kept me going is the scenic view of Skyrim that offers various stories if you happen to know where to look. I, for one, gaze upon the gushing river, the dancing trees in the cold breeze, animals frolicking, howling of falls, and the foreboding mountains in the distance. However, seeing this beauty does not come without a price. Traversing Skyrim requires extra caution; always travel by the road, have someone accompany you, and don't travel whenever Masser and Secunda shine. Else you'll be meat for the wolves, or gold for the bandits. Despite having a harsh weather and dangerous wilds, especially with the dragons returning, Skyrim is still breath-taking.

The sun was beaming down when I've arrived at Riverwood, a quiet village south of Whiterun, under the eminent High Hrothgar blanketed in white mist. You'll hear the distant sounds of the White River along with howling in the surrounding forest. Those sounds were easily drained out by the noise of the village. Children running amok, hammering of a blacksmith, wood breaking at the mill, and the bustle of the townspeople. 

You would think that living in a village without proper defenses and few guards would be enough reason to be afraid of; more so that the village is frequently attacked by bandits and thieves. But the people of Riverwood say different, for they are not easily fazed about those things. They just continue living day to day without worries. It's surprising to see a serene village this close to a barrow. 

The Bleak Falls Barrow is home to spiders, skeevers, skeletons, draugrs, and other creatures no sane person, such as I, would want to face. Seeing it from afar is enough to send shivers down my spine. I even had nightmares about it during my first night in the Sleeping Giant Inn. I would rather stay at the inn and be called a milk drinker. But I did not travel all this way to relax in some cozy inn. I want to see places, mostly dangerous ones, with rich stories enough to last the long night.

Thus began my journey towards the barrow. For every step I took up the mountain I dreaded what I may be able to find inside. I was not surely looking forward to meet a draugr. Walking corpses, with flesh melting in tattered cloth clinging to rotten bones. They have glowing blue eyes in place for their empty eye sockets signifying the magic within them. Don’t let their frail body fool you, for they want nothing but carnage and would definitely attack anyone on sight. 

Luckily, I met someone along the way. He calls himself Arvel, a Dunmer with pale grey skin and red eyes. He plans to explore the barrow for he seeks gold and treasures underneath the gloom. We agreed to accompany each other for it will be much safer that way. Besides, I was not sure if I brave this place by myself.

Thus up the mountain we went and lo and behold we were welcomed by towering archs of stone pillars. Carved dragon heads stares down at us atop the archs. This enormous art of weathering grey stones, built by Nordic dragon worshippers of old, embraced with a thick layer of snow is simply beautiful. This place was built to worship the dragons so it should be as majestic as the winged beasts.

The air was crisp and snow falls from the sky, but I knew it is the ominous feeling of the barrow that made me shiver. I was filled up with excitement and thrill as I stared down the steel doors. The doors screeched, metal grinding through steel, as Arvel opened them. Mystery and adventure lies beyond.


End file.
